


His Bella

by Red_owl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_owl/pseuds/Red_owl
Summary: Sweet spice and sugary ice. Mix them up it makes the drink more nice. That's how he and she is in their lovely play of life.





	1. Ring

Arabella doesn't like clubbing and drinking. But for the sake of an old acquaintance of Harry she's at the bar.

What she hates the most is a girl getting clingy with Harry. Which is happening now. 

"Harry! You gorgeous boy, I haven't seen you lately. After settling down, you're visiting less and less", the girl is babbling meaninglessly.

"Yes, long time no see. I'm trying to quit drinking so there's that",  Harry replies sweetly.

"My my don't just ignore us after marriage. And that ring is so beautiful ", she finds an excuse to touch his hands and the ring. This woman is really annoying. 

"I'm leaving!", Arabella growls at Harry. Obviously who likes to see some woman touching her husband causally in her presence. Maybe some people doesn't mind. But it's getting to Arabella's nerve.

"Excuse me, love, wait", Harry follows her.

Baceel is not confused at her anger. He opens the car door for her and waits for Harry to board on. 

The ride on home is quite. Pin drop silence.

Getting in the elevator Harry asks,  
"umhhh..... what's wrong?"

"YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?!!!!", she cries out when the elevator door opens.  
Opening the door ,she rushs inside the house.

Harry grips her wrist from behind and pushes her against the door. The contact of his green orbs on her black pearls are still and unbreakable.

"I know what's wrong and everytime it turns me on to see you get jealous for me", he whispers and shiver runs down her spine.

"Do you know how much it drives me crazy to see you get worked up for me", he puts a kiss on her lips. Harry bows down a little to match the height.  He snakes down his hands down to her waists to her hips to lift her up while heating up the kiss.

Forgetting how to breath she breaks the kiss. She's dazed.

"You always do the same thing. Girls always clings to you and touch you causally. They're always touching your wedding band..........", she whines and Harry listens.

In the end, Harry starts to walk towards the room while  Arabella is in his hands. Not in bridal style. But her legs wrapped around his waists and his hands on her hips heats up the carrying more than the bridal.

"Do you think I could spare a moment to look at others having you? You with me or not, I can't keep you out of my mind. They touch the ring cause they can't just get enough of this beautiful ring", then he kisses the mark of love on Arabella's finger.

She nuzzles on his neck while Harry kisses her neck.

He puts her on the bed gently. And lays down. He pulls her on him. She snuggles up more. They don't talk or do anything. But the silence and laziness talks and does more than anything. His hand running through her hairs and her breath on his chest is far more comforting her than any touch or explanation. It might not be new to them but it'll never get old to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (>u<).
> 
> Please don't mind my silly mistakes (•\\\\\\\\\•)
> 
> Please give kudos if you liked it  
> hoot ~  
> (^ ^)


	2. Kiss

"You're enjoying it very much, aren't you?", Arabella asks Harry with a weird grumpy face.

"What kind of perv do you think I am?", Harry replies with a sly smile.

"No wonder. The penalty is kiss every time", Arabella looks hopeless.

"Nope it isn't kiss. It's the place", Harry laughs now.

"That shameless, I should've known she'll give a penalty like this", Arabella growls.

Arabella has a bad habit of peeling off dead skin from her lips. Sometimes she makes blood come out. So Arabella's friend Aurora gave her a challenge of not touching her lips. If she touches Harry will kiss there at that place at that time. And the actual penalty is the challenge will be in public.

"Aurora owes me a favor", Harry's trying hard not to laugh.

Arabella glares as their car stops at the gate of an orphanage.

Their in a secret visit to the orphanage of Aurora's hometown.

"Thank you for coming. The kids will love to play with you", the owner Mrs Green greets. 

"Please is all ours", Arabella replies.

As the owner shows newly renovated school area to them Arabella keeps in her head not to touch her lips, let alone scratching the dead skin off.

Eventually the time to meet the kids are here. It's a surprise for kids that Harry's here. So he and Bella both are under a curtain.

"Penalty time", Harry wishpers as the caretaker now telling the kids that guests will be hear all day.

"Here!?", Arabella glares. They're going to pull off the curtains.

"10 9 ......", The counting starts.

Harry smooches Arabella smoothly in 5 seconds and get back to normal.

"It's Harry and Arabella!", The kids scream.

"Hi there everyone. You guys can scream louder than my concerts", The usual Harry.

Arabella is still shocked. 

"Bella, say something", Harry pokes.

"Harry screams louder than a elephant when he sees a toy snake", Arabella tries to crack a joke.

Everyone brusts in laughter.

"Good comeback", Harry comments.

"I'll show you come back", Arabella growls.

The kids are really excited to see both of them. Arabella visits every 3 months with a lots of from her company.

Arabella is doing her best to keep her hands away from the lips. They're watching the kids draw.

"Now then, it's time to submit your drawing", the caretaker announce.

One by one dream of kids gets unveiled in front of Harry and Arabella. But to be honest some of drawings didn't make any sense. But whatever, as long as the drawing and the artists are happy there's no harm.

And the penalty time is here. Cause Arabella was too busy to find out the meaning of a drawing when her hand landed on the lips.

"Wow! polar bear", Harry screams and looks towards big lake by garden.

That's the chance when Harry gives a peck. He hides themselves in with a drawing. It was so fast that it took time to Arabella to find out what happened.

"There's no polar bear", a girl in yellow dress says.

"Yes, there is one. Here it is", Harry shows the drawing of a polar bear in his hands.

"A SNAKE!", Arabella cries out and Harry jumps out of the chair.

"Where?", The caretaker rushes to Arabella. The others are taking care of the kids.

"Oh no. It's just the strap of my bag. Sorry", Arabella smirks.

"Hahaha. You scared us", the caretaker can understand something is going on. But she knows that they don't mean any harm.

After the drawing part they're having lively chat. But at some point it got destroyed by an innocent ones question.

"Where does baby comes from?", A little one asks Arabella. The one who loves kids but is unable to handle this stuff.

"Ummm...... The Almighty send them...", Arabella has no idea how to deal with it .

"How does the Almighty send them?", 

"Babies come from parents", Harry replies.

Everyone is shocked at Harry.

"When a two person love each other. The Almighty gets happy and then He sends angels with gifts precious like you guys", Harry finishes his statement.

Arabella smiles at him. How can a dork and dirty mind like him give an answer like this?

"I don't get what you said but okay", the little one replies. Now Harry feels embarrassed to say something like that.

"Though the kids didn't understand but you said something meaningful, young man", the caretaker cheers him up.

Arabella kisses Harry's cheeks in front of the kids. Harry is a little bit amused. But it's not odd cause Arabella kissed the kids too. 

"Now kids let's it's time for lunch. Wash you hands properly", Arabella stands up and announces.

Harry and Arabella is helped the caretakers. When Arabella's taking break and drinking a boy around 5 years comes to her.

"I finished my lunch properly. And finished it all", says the boy meekly.

"That's nice. I hope you enjoyed it, Noah", Arabella pats his head.

He smiles the brightest he could.

The lunch was done without a hitch. But getting them in bed for nap is a hard work. But after running around they fall asleep eventually.

The young boy really took a liking to Arabella. He wanted to sleep with her. 

After putting them in bed Arabella is on her way to owner office to have a tea.

"Woahhh....." , Arabella tries to scream but a hand covers her mouth on the way. 

"I'm not cockroaches that you scream like that", Harry with his lame jokes.

"What are you doing? And stop making lame jokes", Arabella wishpers as the kids are sleeping.

Harry pulls Arabella to a corner of the kids dorm. 

"Harold, stop it", Arabella hisses.

"Nah. Give me some attention. You're just nice with that kid", Harry points out about the kid during the lunch.

"You're jealous of a kid?", Arabella tries not to laugh.

Harry pouts and pulls her closer. Their forehead touches. They brush their nose.

And then Harry kisses her as sweetly he can. Not letting her go or move.

"Are you and idiot? Didn't you have enough fun?", Arabella breaks the kiss being out of breath.

"Nope. I could never have enough of you", Harry replies with a sly smile.

"You're jealous of a small little boy like this?", Arabella thinks Harry is exaggerating.

"Then why....", Before Harry could finish he feels a light kick.

"Stop bullying her, you jerk", the hero is Noah. Saving Arabella from THE JERK.

"Noah, you're awake? No,  it's not like that. Let's go to bed, okay? I'll sleep with you", Arabella takes him to his bed. Noah is still half sleeping. 

Arabella gives a death glare towards Harry. But everything is normal afterwards and Noah seems to forget all about it.

And the time to say goodbye is here. It's hard to say goodbye. Some of the kids are crying.

"We'll come back and play. Next time I'll bring more friends", Arabella assures the little ones.

"Yeah. One of our friends have a dog. You guys know her. She'll bring it here next time, okay?", Harry takes  attention of the kids. Now they're interested in knowing when they'll come back. 

While Harry is busy with other Noah  comes to Arabella and says,  
"I'll kiss you and hug you everyday. So please stay" 

Arabella's cheeks flushes with bright red and she's happy to hear that. But before she  could say something Harry interrupts,

"We'll come back soon kid but no need of doing those things"

"You don't need to stay", Noah roars.

"We'll both get going", Harry announces.

"Why can't you stay?", Noah pouts.

"Cause at home we're going to practice making babies", Harry says with a smirk.

The adults are stoned. The kids are confused.

"Get you mind out of gutters. 'We're going practice making baby's toys'. Let me finish first. Also, it's penalty time", Harry kisses Arabella as she took her hands to her lips.

Arabella apologies to everyone for this scene and bids goodbye to all. While Harry is waiting in the car.

"You're not coming back next time Harry Edward Styles", Arabella threats getting on the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (>u<). 
> 
> Please don't mind my silly mistakes  (•\\\\\\\\\•) 
> 
> Please give kudos if you liked it  
> hoot ~  
> (^ ^)


End file.
